Past, Present and Future
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Different coples think back on their relationships some continue theirs while others begin theirs. AizenXOC, GrimmjowxOC, IkkakuxOC, RenjixOC, NnoitraxOC, StarkxOC, and UlquiorraxOC yoai dont like dont read. R
1. Chapter 1

**So this is an AizenxOC, ToshiroxOC, IkkakuxOC, RenjixOC, GrimmjowxOC, NnoitraxOC, StarkxOC and UlquiorraxOC. Kind of an Au and Yoai, I don't own bleach or any of its characters…however I do Own:**

**1. Kimi Yamamoto**

**2. Izzy Yamamoto**

**3. Anya Yamamoto**

**4. Rachel Yamamoto**

**5. Jena Yamamoto **

**6. Nikkei Yamamoto**

**7. Tore Yamamoto**

**8. Soma Yamamoto**

**This story is placed after the war Aizen is back to his old self.**

**

* * *

**

"Ouch!" yelled a blonde with a big chest, she was short and she wore a white dress that only had one long sleeve. Her stomach was showing through a circle that was cut into the dress, the dress went to her knees.

"You are so loud Jena." a short brunette also with a big chest in a tube top and shorts said.

"You're so mean Anya." said a black haired girl with a big chest but not as big as the others. She was wearing a halter top that went down over her chest and twirled across her stomach, her skirt was short.

"Maybe Izzy shouldn't have hit Jena." said a black haired taller then the others said. She was wearing a spaghetti strap top with a long skirt.

"I didn't hit her that hard." said a tallish brunette. She was wearing a white T-shirt and baggy white pants.

"Rachel, you shouldn't be quick to assume things." said a short blonde said. She wore a black T-shirt with black pants.

"I think it's time to go." said a hyper blonde, she was the shortest out of the seven. She was wearing strapless romper, it was checkered with black and white.

The seven girls walked from tallest to shortest. Renji walked with Ikkaku down the hall, both in captain haoris. The seven girls stopped and bowed towards them, they bowed back and the tallish brunette blushed after seeing Ikkaku.

"Oi, are you blushing, Izzy?" Ikkaku asked with a smirk on his face, he leaned down to her level to look her in the face.

"Please." Izzy said punching Ikkaku in the face. The shortest blonde started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at squirt?" Ikkaku said.

"You, you're funny when you get hit in the face." the so called squirt said. Toshiro walked down the hall towards the other, he spotted the hyper active blonde and blushed slightly.

"Oh, yeah?" Ikkaku said walking over towards the hyper blonde, he leaned down to her level. "What do you think of this?" he asked rising his hand to tickle her stomach.

"Captain Madarame, what are you-" asked Toshiro but before he could finish his sentence the hyper active blonde grabbed Ikkaku's wrist and turned around. She flipped him over her shoulder. Ikkaku laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

"I forget how strong you really are Nikkei." Renji said, Nikkei's face light up, and her eyes sparkled.

"Really?" Nikkei asked. The six girl shook their heads.

"And you're a Captain Ikkaku?" the blonde in black said.

"Yes I am Tore." Ikkaku bit back. Tore just shook her head and walked towards the doors, they where suppose to be at. The halter top girl walked over to Renji.

"Renji?" she asked.

"Yes Kimi?" Renji said. The short brunette looked at the two.

"Is father upset?" Kimi asked.

"Of course he is why else who he call us all at once." the short brunette said.

"Anya don't be mean." the biggest chest blonde said. Renji opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the tallest black haired girl interrupted.

"Jena we need to get going. Excuse us Captain Abarai, Captain Madarame." the girls stopped bickering and followed the tallest one's lead.

****

**

* * *

**

"Aizen you understand I can't make you captain."

"I understand Yamamoto."

"My daughters will look over you and your living Espada."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Here they are now." the seven girls walked in and bowed. "The tallest one with black hair is Rachel, the tallish brunette is Izzy, the third one from the tallest with black hair is Kimi, the blonde in black is Tore, The short brunette is Anya, the next is Jena, and the shortest is Nikkei." Yamamoto said, the girls looked up at their names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aizen." they said in unison.

"Like wise." Aizen said.

**

* * *

**

"I like how the second to shortest has the biggest chest." Nnoitra said to Grimmjow. Stark shook his head and began to fall asleep.

"You really shouldn't say that about the head captain's daughter Nnoitra." Ulquiorra said in a bored tone.

"Why not? Not like he is in charge of me." Nnoitra said in response. Nikkei followed a sent that smelt unfamiliar and saw the four Espada in the corner.

"Um, question?" she asked shooting up her hand. Yamamoto looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Who are the creepers in the corner? They smell different." Nikkei said. Jena, Kimi and Anya looked into the corner. Nnoitra's smile grew bigger at the sight of Jena's face, Anya glared at Grimmjow's glare, Kimi laughed at the sleepy Stark.

"I almost forgot."

* * *

Renji cringed at the spirit pressure he knew who it was just didn't want to admit it. He didn't like it when Tore was around high spirit pressures, he knows hers is higher then Aizen's, even higher then Yamamoto's, along with the other six sisters. It still didn't sit well with him.

"You really shouldn't cringe Captain Renji Abarai of the Fifth Squad." Rukia said, as she leaned against the door frame to Renji's office.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on captains lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of Squad 3. I will never get used to being called Captain." Renji said.

"I'll never get used to saying it." Rukia said. "So what's got you all cringed up?"

"Shouldn't you be bugging your captain?" Renji said.

"I sent her to you." Ichigo said, his haori was tied over one shoulder.

"Aw, if it isn't Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of the Third Squad."

"My if we aren't having a party without me how ugly." Yumichika said.

"What kind of party is this there is no booze." Ikkaku said.

"Captain Ikkaku Madarame, and Lieutenant Yumichika Ayasegawa of Squad 9." Renji said sarcastically.

"Captain Abarai, are the papers signed?"Shuhei Hisagi walked in. "I don't mean to worry anybody but does anyone else feel that spirit pressure?"

"I remember old man Yamamoto saying something at the captains meeting why?" Ichigo asked. Hisagi just shook his head. Renji cringed again.

"Why do you keep cringing?" Rukia asked. Everyone's eyes where on Renji.

"Why is it any of your business?" Tore asked leaning on the doorway, everyone turned around.

"If it isn't the fourth of the seven. Miss Tore how are we today?" Ikkaku said in a sarcastic voice.

"Don't talk to Tore that way Ikkaku." Nikkei yelled as she jumped in the room.

"Why is it that every time one sister shows up the others are right behind them?" Ikkaku said.

Izzy walked in and sat down on Renji's desk. "Ikkaku why is it that every time you say something everyone zones out." She said calmly while looking at her nails.

Ikkaku's face grew red with rage. Yumichika stepped in. "I think we should all leave Captain Abarai's office so he can work." he pushed everyone out except Tore.

Once they all left Tore sighed. "I thought they'd never leave." Tore said under her breath, Renji chuckled. Renji sat at his desk and placed his elbows on his desk.

"Renji? What's wrong?" Tore asked. Renji shook his head. "Ren just tell me." Renji hated when she used that voice, most of the time it meant he was going to do what she asked.

"I don't like you around him, that's all he makes me feel useless." Renji said with a sigh. Tore walked over to Renji's desk and leaned against it.

"Renji you know he can't touch me even if he tried." Tore said.

"I know but I'm the male I suppose to protect you." Renji said. Tore shook her head and place a hand on the back of Renji's neck.

"You'll always protect me Renji." Tore said, she placed a small kiss on his lips and leaned out of it. Renji followed and brought her into a passionate kiss.

**

* * *

**

Nnoitra followed Jena down the hall, he stared at her backside.

"You know if you are going to stare maybe you should make it unnoticeable." Jena said, still walking in front of Nnoitra never turning around. Nnoitra smiled, Jena stopped in front of a door. "Here you are Nnoitra."

"Aren't you nice." he said with a smirk.

"You are not to leave this room unless you have an escort, do I make myself clear?" Jena said.

"Crystal." He said leaning down face to face with Jena. Jena leaned back but collided with the door. Nnoitra lean furthered, Jena slide the door open behind her and Nnoitra fell in.

"Member escort." Jena said waving and closing the door.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked down the empty streets of the soul society. He walked towards the 11th division, he remembered what Yamamoto and Aizen told him.

"_My only son will watch over you, Ulquiorra. He his my only child who could match your strength easily." Yamamoto said._

"…" _was the reply of Ulquiorra. Aizen frowned._

"_Ulquiorra, this is your new master." Aizen said._

"_His name." Ulquiorra said._

"Soma." Ulquiorra said out loud as he reached the 11th division. Ikkaku was walking out his captain's haori was tied around his waist, he stopped when he saw Ulquiorra.

"Why are you here?" Ikkaku asked.

"I'm looking for a Soma." Ulquiorra said in a bored tone, but on the inside was eager to meet the son of Yamamoto that so easy met his strength. The seven girls watched Aizen's strength does that mean that Soma was weaker.

"Why?"

"Are you full of questions today." Yumichika asked. "Soma is this way." Yumichika lead Ulquiorra towards the 11th division quarters. Yumichika stopped in front of a door. "he's in here." Ulquiorra nodded an knock on the door. No response. "Just walk right in he wont answer his door. Ulquiorra nodded and opened the door, he noticed the bottom of feet on a desk that was clustered with papers. Ulquiorra walked over to the desk. His breath hitch when he saw a shirtless chest, an pants that barely covered the man's manhood. His chest was tone with an 8 pack, his arms hung of the sides of the chair. The shirtless man was tan, his head was back and his mouth was slightly open. He had shaggy brown hair, Ulquiorra breath was slowly leaving his body. The sex god in front of him slowly stirred awake, his baby blue eyes caught Ulquiorra's and Ulquiorra couldn't look away.

"Sorry, but can I help you with something?" his voice was deep and smooth it made Ulquiorra's insides melt.

"You are suppose to keep an eye on me." Ulquiorra said, his tone show nothing.

"Why do you talk in such a bored tone, you are obviously excited about something." shirtless man said.

"I'm sorry?" Ulquiorra said.

"Never mind. Give me a minute." the man said. "Call me Soma." he said standing up, Ulquiorra's eye racked over the muscles as they stretch themselves out.

"Are you looking for something?" Soma chuckled.

"No, Soma-sama."

"-sama. That's new." Soma said. He walked over to Ulquiorra, he wiped his thumb over the edge of Ulquiorra's mouth. Ulquiorra froze.

"What are doing Soma-sama?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You where drooling, that girl must be something if she got you drooling when she not around. Lucky." Soma said as he walked out of his room.

"Soma-sama, don't you want to put a shirt on." Ulquiorra said. Soma turned around.

"Don't own one." he smirked.

* * *

Anya and Grimmjow stared at each once everyone else left the room. Anya growled.

"Follow me towards you're quarters." Anya said.

"You can't boss me around." Grimmjow said slightly turned on by the voice used.

"Really?" Anya said walking up to Grimmjow, she placed her hand right above his pants and the other on the back of his neck. She pulled him down into a heated kiss. Grimmjow kissed back, just as heated. They pulled apart.

"Right, no lets go pussy cat." Anya said. As she pulled Grimmjow's pants with her.

"Why didn't you come back, Anya?" Grimmjow asked as he grabbed Anya's hand and pulled her to face him.

"You know why." Anya said.

"No I don't, why else would I ask?" Grimmjow said annoyed.

"I had to." Anya said throw her arm out of Grimmjow's grip.

"Why." Grimmjow said.

"My sister was getting onto us, she smelt you on me after I took like 5 hour long showers." Anya said.

"You got scared because your sister could smell me?" Grimmjow asked. Anya nodded. "Anya we weren't doing anything wrong, we where lovers."

"We where enemies." Anya said. Grimmjow growled.

"Anya." Grimmjow said, he grabbed Anya's chin and pulled her close to him.

"So, you're the one I used to always smell on Anya." Nikkei said from the door. Grimmjow and Anya froze. Nikkei bounced away, and never looked back.

"How does she smell me on you , back when we where still together?" Grimmjow asked.

"That's her talent, part of her zanpakuto." Anya said. Grimmjow sneered, but wiped it away and pulled Anya into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two I don't own anything from bleach I do however own the seven sisters and Soma. This is a slight au, yoai. Characters personalities are different. **

**In this fic Aizen has the strongest spiritual pressure, im not sure if it is true but this fic it is. Lots of pairings**

* * *

Soma walked through soul society with Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was trying hard not to jump on this man before him. Yumichika noticed Soma first when they walked into the small café. He waved them over, but there was only one seat left. Soma told Ulquiorra to sit down while he got some food. Once Soma left, Yumichika looked at Ulquiorra.

"You must be homophobic." Yumichika said. "Soma can turned any straight male gay."

"I'm sorry?" Ulquiorra said. Yumichika laughed.

"Have you seen Soma, his body and the fact he doesn't own a shirt is sexy." Yumichika said.

"Miss me?" Soma asked over Yumichika's shoulder. Yumichika stood up and Soma sat in his chair. Yumichika sat in his lap, Ulquiorra stiffened.

"Ulquiorra is homophobic." Yumichika stated. Soma looked at him.

"It wouldn't surprise me, he was drooling when he meet me just by thinking of a girl." Soma said. A shouted curse came from down the table, Soma looked and saw Jena hiding a smile, failing but trying. Nnoitra holding his shin and cursing, loudly. Anya was sitting too close to Grimmjow for his liking. Toshiro was looking at Nikkei in a way Soma didn't like, Tore and Renji where talking to close for Soma's liking. Izzy and Ikkaku where yelling at each other, Kimi was laughing at a sleeping Stark and Rachael was sitting at the head of the table, deep in thought.

Ulquiorra watched as Soma's aura turned from carefree to protective with just a glance. Soma turned his attention to Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra stiffened. Soma pushed Yumichika off his lap and Yumichika didn't seem to mind when Soma walked over to Ulquiorra. Soma pulled Ulquiorra out of his seat, Ulquiorra seemed bombarded but didn't let it show.

"Lets go." Soma said. Ulquiorra nodded and followed Soma out. Once outside Ulquiorra chose to speak.

"Soma-sama, why did we leave. You where busy with Yumichika-sama." Ulquiorra said. Soma turned around.

"I wasn't busy, my sisters where too close to guys then I would of liked. Trust me when I say my sisters mean everything to me, and I am protective over them. If I would've stayed I would've went on a blind rampage. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt them, again." Soma said staring up at the sky. Ulquiorra's eyes soften, and stared at Soma.

"Hey your eyes don't look so bored, and sad. They are holding an expression, I like it." Soma said with a smile on his face. "Oh, I forgot you where homophobic, I'm sorry Ulquiorra and from the thing with Yumichika."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No, Soma-sama I'm not homophobic. I happen to be gay."

"Then you where drooling over some guy earlier?" Soma asked.

"Yeah." Ulquiorra said, he wasn't lying Soma is a guy.

"Lucky guy." Soma said.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything remembering what Yumichika said about Soma turning straight men gay. For once in a long time Ulquiorra smiled. Soma noticed and smiled.

"You look good in a smile you should do it more often." Soma said. Ulquiorra blushed, it was noticeable on his paler then pale face. Soma stared into the his eyes, Ulquiorra blushed only intensified. Soma got closer to Ulquiorra, he was about to close the gap between the two when he stopped and stepped back.

"Lets get going, I want to go mess with my sisters." Soma said in his carefree attitude. He began walking towards the café again. Ulquiorra was disappointed and curious by the fact Soma didn't kiss him, but followed after him none the less.

* * *

Anya felt Grimmjow's hand on her knee, she turned to glare but saw Soma walk in and kept quite. She had feelings for Grimmjow and knew full well Soma could crush Grimmjow with a fraction of his spirit pressure. His spirit pressure made Aizen's spiritual pressure look like a mouse.

Grimmjow noticed Anya do nothing about his hand a brought it a little closer, but stopped when Nnoitra got up. Anya let a sigh of relief escape her when Grimmjow withdrawal his hand from her leg, he was getting close to one of her sensitive spots. Anya looked up at Jena and Nnoitra, Jena was so small compared to him. Jena was only 4 foot 3 inches when Nnoitra was like 7 foot, Anya smiled. Grimmjow was 6 foot 1 inch, and Anya was 4 foot 6 inches. Tore was 4 foot 9 inches and since she is always seen with Renji Anya compared their heights, Renji is 6 foot 2 inches. Its funny really Soma is the only one who is tall beside Yamamoto, must be a male gene. Soma is 6 foot even, Yamamoto isn't all that tall but still he was 5 foot 6 inches. Anya stood up, she looked at Soma and walked out. Soma was questioning himself, but then saw Jena and the others leave. He tensed up when Renji followed Tore.

* * *

Rachel walked down the hallway, Kensei was walking towards the café that Rachel was walking away from. Kensei stopped Rachel.

"Where you going?" Kensei asked.

"Shouldn't you be bothering Shinji?" Rachel said.

"Why are you so defensive?" Kensei said stepping closer towards Rachel.

"Cause you get into peoples business." Rachel said.

"Is something the matter here?" Aizen's smooth voice called from behind Rachel.

"No, Aizen go to your next guardian." Rachel said as she walked away. Kensei glared at Aizen.

"Mark my words Aizen, hurt Rachel in any way and I'll kill you before Soma can even get to you." Kensei said as he walked past Aizen.

"My my are you attached to Rachel, Kensei?" Aizen said. Kensei stopped but gave no response.

"Stop bothering my 4th seat Aizen." Ichigo said.

"4th Kensei? You can't kill Ichigo?" Aizen provoked.

Kensei turned around. "Shinji is the 3rd seat, and I would never surpass the person who helped me solved your mayhem." Kensei said through gritted teeth. Aizen smirked. Tore and Renji walked into the hallway, Renji frowned at the sight of Aizen.

"Aw, Tore there you are. Rachel has sent me to you, as you are suppose to look after me." Aizen said in a smug voice. Soma walked in behind Aizen, Ulquiorra behind Soma.

"That's too bad Aizen, but you're time under Tore's watch is up and now you are under my watch. Lets go." Soma said. Ulquiorra hid a smirk when Soma walked past Aizen and grabbed his collar and pulled him along behind him.

* * *

Jena was walking with Nnoitra, Nnoitra was annoyed. Jena was smiling, Kimi walked by with Stark. Nnoitra tried to continue walking but Jena stopped making him stopped because of the collar and leash made with spiritual pressure. Jena looked at Kimi and Stark.

"Hello, Kimi." Jena said. Kimi looked worriedly at Nnoitra who was scratching at his neck.

"Hello, Jena. Is he okay?" Kimi asked, pointing towards Nnoitra.

"He is fine just a spiritual collar." Jena said with a laugh. Nnoitra sat on the floor in defeat he was still taller then Jena even when sitting.

"Spiritual Collar? I don't see anything? Nor do I sense it." Stark said with a yawn.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Jena and you must be Stark." Jena said. Stark looked at her questioned expression painted on his face. "I can read spiritual pressure and tell who it belongs to even if I have never met them before, it's my Zanpakuto's power. I can even manipulate other spiritual pressures to do what I want to. The collar is Nnoitra's own spiritual power." Jena said.

"Interesting." Stark said, staring at Nnoitra.

"Shut up Stark." Nnoitra growled. Kimi giggled.

"Um, Stark who is Lilynette?" Jena asked.

"Hum?" Stark question.

"Lilynette she has a similar spiritual pressure to yours. And she is looking for you." Jena said. "She is two hallways that way." Jena pointed towards the east.

"Lilynette is the other part of me." Stark said.

"Well have fun." Jena said as she walked past the two pulling a sitting Nnoitra easily.

Stark turned towards Kimi. "Can you tell me your ability?" he asked curious to what it was, he knew two of the sisters powers bout was never told her ability.

"Well I might as well tell you all of our powers just so you know." Kimi said. "Rachel power is to use all the types of zanpakutos in her zanpakuto, every type of zanpakutos can be any form of her zanpakuto."

"Izzy's power is to manipulate Zanpakuto spirits. She can turned Zanpakutos against its wielder." Stark shudder, that mean Lilynette, basically Lilynette is his Zanpakuto.

"My power is to heal any wound even my sisters turning the Zanpakuto against its wielder with just my mind. I can also make any wound worse with my mind."

"Tore's power is to control people's mind, there isn't a mind she wasn't able to manipulate to her own use. Though she doesn't really like to, she only does it if she has to."

"Anya power is to block one spiritual pressure, she does it when someone she cares about is in trouble. This means blocking excess to that person's Zanpakuto."

"Jena's power is to manipulate spiritual pressure like you saw, plus she can sense and tell who it belongs to before she knows that person."

"Nikkei's power is to sniff out spiritual pressure, she can find any hidden spiritual pressure and hide any spiritual pressure with hers. By covering their spiritual pressure with hers and hiding hers nobody can sense either of the spiritual pressures. Plus she can identify what species the spiritual pressure is with just a whiff. And she can smell emotions"

"Soma's power is all of ours put together plus his own unique power. Which is to take a persons spirit pressure and crushed it leaving no trace without having to touch his opponent."

"That's is everyone powers, now you know." Kimi said, she walked down the hall. Stark followed after Kimi thinking about the powers of the Yamamoto heirs and leaving them alone.

* * *

"Shut up Grimmjow!" Anya yelled. She was storming down the hallway towards her quarters with Grimmjow in tow.

"Anya just listen to me!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Why you told me to get lost so that's what am doing." Anya said, opening her door and walking in. Grimmjow followed her in and shut the door.

"I think they bought it." Anya said smiling at Grimmjow, Grimmjow smiled back and Anya ran to him and jumped on him latching her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and pulling him into a heated kiss. Grimmjow grabbed below her thighs , he walked towards her bed. They spent the night together like old times.

* * *

Nikkei was skipping down the hall when she caught a whiff of her favorite captain. She ran to find him and slammed into the white hair captain and they fell onto the floor with Nikkei on top. Nikkei looked down at her favorite captain.

"Hiya, To(Tow as in Tow-Sheer-o)." Nikkei said. Toshiro blushed madly.

Nikkei just place a hand on his cheek. "You look cute when you blush." Toshiro went to say something but was interrupted by a deep smooth voice.

"What are you two doing?" Soma asked, with Ulquiorra and Aizen behind him.

"Soma, we ran into each other and fell." Toshiro said, failing to hide his fear. Nikkei shout up off of him and got into Soma's face.

"You smell funny." Nikkei said. Soma stared back intensely.

"It is you're turn to watch, Aizen." Soma stated.

"Okay." Nikkei said straightening up and saluting like a solider would a higher rank officer. "Mr. Glasses follow me." She turned around and walked like a nut cracker toy, Aizen shook his head and followed her shaking her head. Aizen couldn't believe this little girl could crush him with a little bit of effort.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what where you trying to do to my sister?" Soma asked. "I can smell you're fear towards me and the like toward Nikkei. Don't lie to me."

"I told you the truth, we ran into each other and fell. I fear you cause I know what you can do. I like your sister because she has an amazing personality, and if you don't mind I have to attend a meeting." Toshiro said in a clam collected voice standing up. He walked away.

Ulquiorra turned towards Soma. "Soma-sama, what did you're sister mean by you smelt different."

"She can smell emotions, like I can. She smelt my lust. She doesn't know how to categorize the emotions just yet she is not old enough." Soma said with a sigh.

"Why do you smell like lust?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I'm lusting after you." Soma said turning towards Ulquiorra.

"Wait does that mean?"

"Yea Ulquiorra I can smell you lust and like towards me. I smelt it as soon as you looked at me. I just wanted to tease you cause embarrassed emotion smells great to me."

Ulquiorra blushed. "See the smell is so lovely." Soma said, Shinji was walking towards the two. "Jealously though smells really bad." Soma said covering his nose.

"Why does she do that is she an idiot?" Shinji mumbled to himself. Soma tapped Shinji shoulder as he walked by. Shinji stopped.

"You reek of jealously what's up?" Soma said trying not to gag. Shinji looked at him.

"Ichigo is spending all his time with Byakuya." Shinji said.

"And you are jealous of Ichigo? Or Byakuya?" Soma smirked.

"Of Byakuya he isn't even trying to get Berry's attention and he gets it on a sliver platter." Shinji growled. Soma backed away, Shinji noticed Ulquiorra standing silently behind Soma. "And who is this?"

"Ulquiorra this is the third seat of squad 9, Shinji." Soma said. Ulquiorra nodded but said nothing. "He don't say much but don't worry about that. Well we best be going."

Soma and Ulquiorra walked away from Shinji.

* * *

Tore was in Renji's office waiting for him to return from his meeting. Tore hated Renji being a Captain it usually meant long afternoons alone. She sighed and looked at his paper covered desk.

"He works all the time why is this still here?" Tore sighed again and began to straighten up the papers when the door opened. Renji leaned in the doorframe and waited silently. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited, Tore could probably have her back to a war and never know it was there. That is what worried him the most.

"You know for reading manipulating minds you aren't very aware of thoughts around you." Renji said. Tore showed no flinched, she slowly turned around.

"How do you know I didn't manipulate your mind to just stand there?" Tore asked.

"Because you don't like using your powers on me." Renji stated smugly. Tore walked over to Renji, she pulled his haori. Renji followed and shut the door behind him. Tore pulled him over to the desk, she sat him in his chair and walked to the other side of his desk. Renji frowned, Tore chuckled at him.

"How was the meeting?" Tore asked straighten thing again.

"You're a tease you know that?" Renji stated anger in his voice a little bit.

"It's not nice to ignore a question." Tore said.

"It's not nice to leave me hanging." Renji said, he wasn't sex craving. The meeting was long and he just wanted Tore. Tore walked over to him and sat in his lap, straddling facing him.

"Again I ask, How was the meeting?" Tore said, Renji sighed.

"Long and boring." Renji said. "Your dad is not one to get to the point. He beats around the bush."

"I know I am his daughter." Tore chuckled, she rubbed his shoulders. Renji relaxed with the movement. "Why is it that you work all the time yet there is till stuff on your desk?" Tore asked. Her hands slid down Renji's chest.

"Your dad doesn't let his Captains rest." Renji said. A knock came from the door, Tore got off of Renji. Renji groaned, "what?"

"Is that any way to treat someone of higher class then you?" Byakuya said. Tore noticed Renji tense.

"You are not higher ranked them me Captain Kuchiki." Renji said.

"I am still a noble." Byakuya said.

"As am I." Tore said from in front of Renji's Desk.

"Miss Yamamoto I did not see you. My apologizes." Byakuya said in a bow.

"Kuchiki." Tore said in a bow. Byakuya looked closely at Tore causing Tore to fidget.

"I'll leave you be, I'll talk to Captain Abarai some other time." and with that Byakuya left. Renji closed the door, and turned to Tore.

"What's the matter Tore?" Renji said, after he saw the worry on Tore's face.

"I have something to tell you." Tore said with a shaky voice.

"Are you hurt?" Renji said. Tore shook her head.

"No, I'm not hurt. Renji I'm pregnant." Tore said tear falling out of her eyes. She didn't know how Renji would act, she was scared to tell him She block her power she didn't want to force him into this.

Renji just stared at Tore, "What are we going to do?" Renji asked.

"We?" Tore asked. Renji walked over and wiped away a tear with his thumb, Tore looked confused.

"I helped create it, it is my responsibility. I want to help raise this child." Renji said. Tore hugged Renji.

"Thank-you, but how are we going to tell my father and Soma?" Tore asked Renji's eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is chapter 3 lots of powers, Aizen has the highest spiritual pressure in this fic I don't know if it is true but in the fic it is. **

* * *

Nikkei walked to the 12th division lab, she wanted to test something and look at it. She was in Anya's room and it "fell" over in front of her and she wanted to see if it had anything to do with the Espada. She walked in with her serious attitude, she was smart but didn't like to show it.

"Miss Nikkei what can I do for you today?" Mayuri asked.

"Can I borrow my computer real fast?" Nikkei said walking towards a computer she created. She push a button and the screen lit up, the screen was blue with a typing line flashing. Nikkei type in "EXPERIMENT." and pressed enter. The screen flashed a few dots and a tray popped out on the left side. Nikkei placed the object and typed "SCAN." the tray glowed a yellowish-pink color and the object appeared on the screen. Nikkei enlarged the picture, Mayuri looked over her shoulder. Nikkei's computer was the best computer in his lab, the screen was touch and can easily be controlled.

Nikkei pushed the picture of the object to the side of the computer and typed in "RESEARCH." A list of numbers appeared on the screen. Nikkei thought for a moment.

"Mayuri." she asked never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to bring up an equation if you only know half of it?" Nikkei said.

"Depends on what the equation is." Mayuri responded. Nikkei stared at the screen and typed in "PREGANT." the screen turned blue then turned a list of new numbers popped up. Nikkei typed in "GREEN DUST." a little spray-pole popped up above the object. Nikkei typed. "BEGIN SPRAY." the nozzle dropped green dust onto the object. A noticed flashed on the picture screen, Nikkei selected the screen and brought it to the center. A little body of a human with cat ears was in the middle of the object, Nikkei eyes widened. Her fingers began to type furiously across the keyboard. She squinted at the screen and selected a file on pulled it open. She then moved the object over to the table that was connected to her computer. She walked over to her computer screen and switched the tabled so she had the bigger table connected.

"Mayuri, can you do we a favor?" Nikkei said looking at the screen.

"What?" Mayuri asked.

"Lock this away nobody sees this, I am not done and don't you dare touch it." Nikkei said. A nod from Mayuri sent her on her way with her carefree childish behavior. Mayuri shook his head and placed Nikkei's experiment on lock.

* * *

"Ichigo are you okay?" Byakuya asked from the outside of their bathroom.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said vomiting again.

"I'm going to get Retsu." Byakuya said, he was walking out of his room when Nikkei was about to knock.

"Hi, Bya. Mind if I talk to Ichi?" Nikkei said.

"He is feeling under the weather, I was just going to get Retsu. Maybe some other time." Byakuya said, but Nikkei walked in anyways.

"No need, I wont be long." Nikkei said, walking towards the bathroom. Byakuya watched her. "Ichi can you let me in? It is Nikkei"

Ichigo opened the door and closed it behind Nikkei, Ichigo sat on the floor with Nikkei in front of him.

"What can I do for you Nikkei?" Ichigo asked.

"Well can I take part of your spirit ribbon?" Nikkei asked. Ichigo gave a puzzled look. "I'm testing something and I think yours will help."

"Okay. But how are you going to get part of my spirit ribbon?" Ichigo asked, Nikkei smiled.

"Well, don't tell anyone but I can take spirit ribbon, and see it with no problem. I know what you and Byakuya are doing, trust me you aren't the only ones. Any way back to the topic, when spiritual ribbon detaches from the body, it forms a rock and anything in the body is show in the middle of the rock. Nobody knows only I do, cause I am the only one who can see it unless I do some tweaking." Nikkei explained. Ichigo just nodded. Nikkei placed her hand over Ichigo's heart and pulled away his ribbon followed her and she cut it with her other hand. It formed a rock. "I'll let you know what is in your body in a couple days, no need to worry. If you are sick it will show." Nikkei smiled and got up, she placed the rock in her pocket and left Ichigo and Byakuya.

Nikkei smiled to herself, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Jena was sitting next to Nnoitra, they where sitting on top of a building watching the sun sink below the surface. Nnoitra fought to be awake, Jena eyes where wider then baseballs.

"I love this time of the day it so peaceful." Jena said, she turned her head toward the 11th brackets. A huge puff of smoke exploded. "I spoke to soon, Kenpachi needs to stop destroying his brackets." Jena looked back at the sun but her head jerk towards the 9th brackets, Izzy was getting angrier by the minute. Jena shoot up and flashed stepped towards the 9th brackets. Nnoitra was being pulled behind quite bumpily, Jena flashed stepped to the office. She opened the door and saw Izzy and Ikkaku faces red and foreheads touching. They where screaming at each other. The next thing Jena knew she was face first into the floor and Nikkei in the doorway.

"Something is coming, and it's not a hollow." Nikkei said.

Jena stood up, "I don't feel-" she was cut off by force pushing her down. Nnoitra Izzy, Ikkaku where being pushed to. Nikkei was the only one left standing. She searched the room closely, a blur shot across the room. Nikkei sprang into action, pulling her zanpakuto out. The blur was going out of the window and Nikkei was just able to cut the spirit ribbon and stick it in her pocket before anyone noticed. Nnoitra was the first to get up, Nikkei searched for the sent. Izzy got up.

"What in the world was that?" Izzy yelled. Ikkaku got up.

"The Soul Society is under attack." Nikkei said. She found the sent but by any means necessary she was not going to follow it. Nnoitra scuffed.

"Why not chase it?" Nnoitra said.

"You can barely stand up let alone fight, big shot." Nikkei said, she left the room. She head towards Soma's quarters. He is the only person who knows about her serious side.

* * *

Ulquiorra stood face to face with Grimmjow, Anya was standing behind Grimmjow. Soma stepped out of the room. Nikkei walked in a slammed into Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra turned around and saw Nikkei on the ground clutching her head. Before Ulquiorra could do anything Soma was next to Nikkei.

"Ouch, what was that?" Nikkei asked, she shook her head and shot up.

"Are you okay, Nikkei?" Soma asked, Nikkei nodded.

"The true question is Are you okay, Anya." Nikkei said, Anya turned and looked at her.

"What?" Anya asked. Nikkei shook her head, she walked over to Ulquiorra. She pulled out her Zanpakuto and Ulquiorra grew defensive. Anya gasped, Grimmjow placed a hand on his sword. Soma walked over to Grimmjow stood in front of him sword on hand. There was no way Grimmjow was going to hurt his baby sister.

"Relax, she wont hurt him." Soma said, Nikkei raised her sword and sliced down in front of Ulquiorra and rock dropped into her hand. She smiled and placed it in her pocket.

"Thank-you." She placed her Zanpakuto back, and walked out of the room. Ulquiorra stared at the door, Grimmjow was relaxed, Soma sighed, Anya looked at Soma.

"What was that?" Grimmjow asked. Soma turned to Ulquiorra.

"I hope you come back clear." Soma said, he walked past Ulquiorra and pulled him with him.

Grimmjow turned towards Anya, Anya shrugged.

* * *

Nikkei walked into the 12th division lab and placed all the rocks she had onto the table.

"Rocks?" Mayuri asked. Nikkei shook her head.

"Spiritual rocks. It is part of the spiritual ribbon." Nikkei said.

"I have never heard it before." Mayuri said.

"My Zanpakuto created it." Nikkei said she performed the scan on all the objects. Ichigo's rock a little body in the middle, and so did Ulquiorra's, the mystery persons rock just glowed black. Nikkei shook her head. She removed Ichigo's, Ulquiorra's and Anya's rocks from the tabled and placed them in containers. The mystery person's rocks, she scan it over and over again ran countless equations over it. Whatever this species is it is quick and fast to improve.

"So what is this?" Mayuri asked.

"A species that attack the 9 division today. It is quick to improve so if we ever come into contact with them, we have to destroy it or contain it in the least amount of blows we can." Nikkei said. "By breaking down the spiritual rock I can determine what their skills are, and with the help Tore's power I can easily train the body with a dust to work backwards. So instead of progress they will lose progress and lose what they know."

"Are you sure it is a different species?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes, I would know I created it." Nikkei said. Mayuri looked at Nikkei.

"You did what?"

"I created it my Father asked me too, he wanted to test my ability, and my siblings." Nikkei said, "To be honest this was all planed out, I was told too make this species different and not tell anyone."

"But you just said."

"Said what?" Nikkei asked in her childish form. Mayuri looked back and the table and Nikkei computer was gone. "I asked if you felt the power that attacked squad 9."

"No I didn't feel anything."

"Strange, well I got to go." Nikkei said skipping out.

* * *

Soma stared at Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra fidgeted.

"Who did this to you?" Soma asked, Ulquiorra looked up confused.

"I'm sorry?" Ulquiorra said.

"You're nervous around me. I can only guess it is because I don't wear a shirt." Soma said.

Before Ulquiorra could say anything Nikkei walked in. "Soma have you done anything with Ulquiorra?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"He is pregnant." Nikkei said, Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Soma turned towards Ulquiorra, he motion Nikkei to leave, which she did. Soma walked over to Ulquiorra.

"Again I asked who did this to you?" Soma said.

"Why does it matter?" Ulquiorra said returning to his unemotional self.

"Was it rape?" Soma said.

"At the time no." Ulquiorra said.

"What do you mean at the time?" Soma said. He couldn't believe someone raped Ulquiorra.

"I was under an illusion." Ulquiorra said, Soma's eyes grew dark.

"Aizen." He said through gritted teeth, Ulquiorra flinched. The darkness in Soma's eyes was frightening to say the least.

"Soma-sama? Are you alright?" Ulquiorra said. Soma left the room Ulquiorra followed him suite.

* * *

Aizen was walking with Rachel, Rachel turned around. Soma slammed a fist into the back of Aizen's head. Aizen fell face first.

"You're sick." Soma said through gritted teeth. Ulquiorra held onto Soma's arm to keep him from punching Aizen again.

"I'm sorry?" Aizen questioned getting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Taking someone against there will, and getting them pregnant. You sicken me." Soma said, Aizen looked confused, but the look of worry in Ulquiorra's eyes reminded him.

"You're pregnant?" Aizen asked. Ulquiorra nodded slowly, Aizen started laughing in a mad man. A mask formed on Aizen's face cover it completely, his arms grew long and head towards Ulquiorra's stomach. Before Aizen reached Ulquiorra he had seven bodies and seven swords against him. Rachel stood with her foot pressing into his neck and sword touching the back of his head, Izzy straddled his shoulders with her zanpakuto pressing into his back where his heart would be from the front view, Kimi was sitting on his left arm pushing her blade into his shoulder, Tore was sitting on his right arm blade pushing into his right shoulder, Anya was holding the hilt of his zanpakuto with her drawn at his side, Jena was sitting on his left hip with her zanpakuto pushing into his left leg, Nikkei was kneeling on the back of his knee pushing her sword into his right leg, Soma was standing in front of Ulquiorra zanpakuto drawn.

"Aizen, by the order of the Zero Division you are under arrest and will be locked in our division until your punishment is decided. Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Stark, Lilynette, and Ulquiorra looked relieved. The sisters locked Aizen up and Rachel pushed him down the hall. Nikkei followed holding Aizen's zanpakuto in hand.

Soma watched the group walk away, Renji came running down the hall. Soma growled, Ulquiorra rested a hand on his elbow. Soma relaxed by stayed on guard. Renji stop in front of Tore, he was panting. Ikkaku shortly came down the hall when Renji stopped.

"What the hell Izzy!" Ikkaku yelled at Izzy in the face. "One second we are talking the next thing I know I'm yelling at a wall."

Soma gritted his teeth. "I was saving a life, Captain Madarame."

"Who's life where you saving?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer, Captain Madarame." Izzy said in a calm voice.

"Him?" Ikkaku pointed towards Ulquiorra. "Why would you save his life?"

"Captain Madarame, a life is a life, and to boot he is with child. If Izzy was with child I'm sure you would do the same." Jena said.

"Who's is it?" Ikkaku asks.

"Why does it matter?" Izzy asked.

"It is Aizen's." Ulquiorra said.

"Again I asked why is he still alive." Ikkaku asked. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"The child has done nothing wrong and should not take the suffering of what his father did." Jena said, she was getting annoyed. Soma fisted his hand, Nnoitra walked over to Jena. Jena felt his presences behind her, she walked off Nnoitra followed after her. Anya sighed and walked over to Ulquiorra.

"Can we talk, Ulquiorra?" Anya asked, Ulquiorra nodded. "Alone?" Ulquiorra looked at Soma. "Soma I'm going to look after Ulquiorra will you watch Grimmjow I want to talk to Ulquiorra." Soma nodded, Anya walked with Ulquiorra down the hall.

* * *

Yamamoto stared at the 13 captains in front of him. Rachel his oldest daughter looked troubled by something.

"Meeting Dismissed, Captain Yamamoto of the Zero squad stay back." The captains left. "Something troubling you, Rachel?"

Rachel eyes widened, "You haven't used my real name towards me since mom died."

"I asked a question."

"Do you not know what day it is?" Rachel asked, Yamamoto thought. Rachel shook her head and left the building.

* * *

Nnoitra watched a depress Jena, look out the window.

"Alright what gives?" Nnoitra asked. Jena didn't even turn her head to look at him. "Where is the fun loving, make-my-life miserable Jena I had two days ago?"

Jena said nothing but stood up and left the room, she used Nnoitra's spiritual pressure to lock him inside.

* * *

Tore laid on the hers and Renji's bed, facing the ceiling saying nothing. She heard him walk into the division house, but didn't bother saying anything. Renji walked into the bedroom, fully aware with what was going on with all the Yamamoto kids. He crawled onto the bed and laid on his side facing Tore, he placed his hand on her stomach. Tore didn't even flinch at the touch, it broke Renji's heart that Tore didn't react to him.

"Tore?" Renji asked, Tore didn't say anything. Renji pulled her in close knowing she will be here for about 1 minute longer until she got up without a word and leave. The minute went by to fast, as Renji felt Tore move out of his grip. He watched her leave and resisted the urge to follow her.

* * *

Izzy walked down the hall with Nikkei, there where both silent. Ikkaku and Toshiro watched the two in silence. Ikkaku was the first to turn away, followed by Toshiro they both left the two.

* * *

Stark looked as his other half tried to cheer up Kimi, Kimi was sitting there like a statue.

"Kimi? Are you alright?" Lilynette asked. Kimi just smiled a little fake smile and left the room.

* * *

"Anya?" Grimmjow asked. "This about the same time you didn't come see me for a week, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Anya said emotionless, almost robotic. Grimmjow looked at her, her stoic face really worried him. He sighed as she left the room.

"If she wants me to know she'll tell me, right?" Grimmjow asks himself.

* * *

"Soma, are you okay? You look pale." Ulquiorra asked. Soma snapped his head towards Ulquiorra.

"I'm fine, don't worry about. Hey, I have to leave soon, so um don't get into trouble in put a barrier around you so you cant get hurt. I would appreciate it if you didn't leave." Soma said, with that he stood up. He walked towards Ulquiorra. "Don't take this the wrong way." He said he placed a hand on the back of Ulquiorra's head and kissed his forehead. With that he left.

"Be careful." Ulquiorra whispered.

* * *

Chojiro walked into the first division's office, Yamamoto looked up.

"Captain, I didn't think you would be here, since today is the day of her death."

Yamamoto raised an eye, "So that is what Rachel was talking about, I can't believe I forgot."

* * *

Rachel, Tore, Anya, Kimi, Jena, Izzy, Nikkei and Soma stared at the tombstone. _**'Lisa Yamamoto.' **_and the one next to it. '_**Jenny Yamamoto.' **_

"Happy Birthday Jenny, Happy Birthday Mom." Soma said, Nikkei hugged Soma closely as the tears fell down her face, Tore, Anya, Kimi, Jena, and Izzy dropped to their knees sobbing. Rachel held her head up high, biting her lip as silent tears fell down her face. A big hand rested on her shoulder. Yamamoto hugged his eldest daughter to his side.


End file.
